I'm Sorry
by shadowymind
Summary: Sakura had finally had enough of his empty apologies... even if it was his last one. Slight SasuSaku ONE-SHOT


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot! As a little background info, this story is based on something that happened in my English class like two weeks ago. Also, I'm sorry if I haven't updated my other stories. I promise you, the next chapters are in progress, so please be patient!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the original story line, or its characters!!!

_Flashback:_

"_Haruno Sakura?"_

_I flinched, slightly surprised by the familiar voice that said my name as though it were foreign to him. I slowly lifted my head up from the weapons book I was reading to look at the voice's owner._

_Instantly seeing that spiky, raven hair, my suspicions were confirmed. That just made me all the more nervous as I shyly raised my hand from the back of the room._

_His gaze swiftly averted to the signal I gave and he made his way up to my seat._

_I could feel the eyes of some of the girls staring at me, then shifted over to him._

"_Sorry," he apologized, his voice low as he handed me my paper that Iruka-sensei had mistakenly given him._

_End Flashback:_

"Tch. Sorry. Yeah, right! He never meant that!" I bitterly told myself, angrily throwing a kunai into the soft earth.

It was a good thing I was guarding the village gates by myself today, or I would've had to work hard to hold back this sudden fury. I couldn't help but wonder what had brought back that memory.

As I walked over to my weapon, somewhere deep inside me, I sorrowfully imagined that "sorry" being the sole apology of everything he had made me go through. All of that suffering, sadness, and searching throughout the years.

Even more pathetically, I knew from the bottom of my heart, if that was what the apology was for back then, I wouldn't hesitate to forgive him. That was the pathetic little me that I knew could never fully hate him.

"Hmph. Who am I kidding?" I asked myself as I grabbed the kunai and placed it back in my holster. "That sorry was just because you were invisible… because he didn't know you. He wouldn't have given a crap about you back then. Not even now."

I was starting to make my way back towards my post until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. As a Jonin, I took immediate action and got into a fighting stance. I fixed my gaze onto the oncoming figure, ready for anything it was going to do.

Something seemed strange, though. The figure was too far away to be seen clearly, yet I could tell its movements were rather sluggish. I also could barely sense any chakra coming from it.

There was a chance it could've only been masking its chakra to deceive me. Although, something in my gut was telling me to take the chance.

I rushed to the figure. The closer I got, the more scent of blood flooded my nostrils.

When I was close enough to see who it was, my body froze and I let out a quick gasp in disbelief.

Overcoming the lump that was stuck in my throat, I managed to stutter, "S-sasuke-kun?"

There were slashes and open gashes on his upper torso. Multiple shuriken were embedded in his arms and legs. His hair was covering his eyes, but I could still tell he was laboring to keep standing like that, due to the sweat cascading down the sides of his head.

Suddenly without warning, his body finally had enough. The impact between the land and his fallen body seemed to echo throughout the surrounding forest.

With no second thought, I fell to my knees and tears that I held back for so many years finally saw enough sadness for a reason to escape.

"This can't be… THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!" I shrieked, causing some nearby birds to fly away in panic.

Although I knew that no matter how much I denied it, it was no illusion. All of it was real, even what I heard from him before he hit the ground.

Minutes of silence were finally broken when my hoarse voice spoke, " Heh. 'I'm sorry Sakura'? That liar…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow… R & R everyone…


End file.
